


You're Everything

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: I needed to come back to my sprace roots so here we are!, also uuhh it gets sad towards the end but it has a happy ending i swear!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: When Spot set things up with Jack to have Race as his roommate, he figured it would be fine. He didn't expect that he'd end up falling for the guy.In which Spot needs a new roommate, Race needs a new apartment, and Jack decides to set it up.





	You're Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Sprace in a while and I missed it so I decided to write this! I hope y'all enjoy!

Race didn't know ‘the infamous Spot Conlon’ all that well. He'd seen him at parties that Jack threw, he talked to him a little too. Still, he wouldn't say he knew him. When Jack found out Race was looking for a new apartment for his second year of college, he told him that Spot had been looking for a roommate to split rent since his last one moved out. After having it all set up through Jack, Race was set to move into the apartment about two months before the school year would be starting again. Jack and Albert helped him move in when the day came, Albert mostly helping by supplying the truck to move his things. After moving in, Race could almost forget that he had a roommate. He almost never saw Spot. He was always either locking himself in his room or working. They both made food for themselves and never ate together. They simply acted like strangers who happened to live together. Race decided he didn't really like it. He didn't want to feel like he was intruding in his own apartment all the time. After about a month of living there, Race cornered Spot in his room. Well really, he'd only knocked on his bedroom door, he could have ignored it or shut the door in his face or something. Either way, he'd opened the door, so Race was going to take the chance to talk to his mystery of a roommate.

“Listen, Spotty, this arrangement between us ain't working out for me.”

Spot raised an eyebrow. “Okay first, never call me Spotty. Second, arrangement?”

Race sighed, as if it was obvious. “Yeah, arrangement. We pretend the other doesn't exist and carry on our way. It makes me feel like I'm intruding in my own apartment.”

Spot took in Race with a blank stare as he crossed his arms. “Okay? You want to solve your little problem how, exactly?”

Race huffed. He hadn't noticed in his previous conversations with Spot that he was so irritating. “We live together, and I'd rather not be a stranger to someone I live with. We gotta get to know each other, at least a little.”

Spot rolled his eyes. Was this guy being serious? “Okay, sure. Can you leave me alone now?” He went to close the door, but Race stopped him.

Race let a small smile creep on his face. “What do you even do in here all day everyday?”

Spot gave him his best glare. “Nothing, I listen to some music, nothing much else.” 

Race smirked. “You gotta learn to have some more fun.”

Spot scoffed. “I have fun, now leave me alone.” Spot closed the door and Race huffed. He never knew Spot was so stubborn, it was frustrating. He walked back to his room and flopped onto his bed, defeated.

Though maybe he wasn't quite defeated, because Spot stopped locking himself away in his room more. He'd spend more time out on the couch in the apartment. Race started making meals for the both of them on occasion. Spot had been skeptical at first, not believing that Race could cook. After eating some of his food though, he was no longer skeptical. Sometimes he'd even ask if Race could cook for them, mostly after a long day of work. He worked at an auto parts shop and many days he would come back tired after lugging around heavy parts all day. On days where he was especially tired he'd ask if Race could make something. Race was always happy too, and he liked that Spot asked him to cook for him. After it gets into their school year they go back to not seeing each other much, but that was understandable. They were both pretty busy. Though, after a month into the year they both come to the conclusion that they need to clean the place. It wasn't super messy by any means, but it wasn't very neat or tidy. So they set aside a weekend where they'd clean. Race would take the kitchen, Spot would have the bathroom, and then they'd both work to cleaning the lounge area. They were cleaning the lounge area together when Race hooked his phone up to a speaker and started playing music.

Spot looked at him with furrowed brows. “What are you doing?” 

Race turns to look at him with an equally confused face. “Cleaning is always better with music, and you cannot tell me you don't like this song or I'm moving out right now.” The song playing was Don't Stop Believin’ by Journey.

Spot laughed. “I ain't a monster, this song is great. I'm just worried you'll get distracted and leave me to finish cleaning.” 

Race placed a hand to his heart in mock offense. “Mr. Conlon I can't believe that's how you think of me. This apartment will be clean on no time!” Spot rolled his eyes, but got back to cleaning. He heard Race humming along to the song and smiled to himself a little. After that song was over a slower one started playing, and Spot didn't recognize it. It wasn't a slow song by any means, it just had a slower melody. He looked up to ask Race what it was, and he saw him swaying and dancing to the music. He watched in awe. Race was no professional dancer, but his movements were so fluid and he seemed to lose himself in the music as he lightly danced and sang along. Spot was maybe slightly mesmerized by his roommate. After a second he snapped out of it and cleared his throat, causing Race to jump. Spot raised an eyebrow.

“What happened to not getting distracted, huh Higgins?” 

Race blushed and looked down sheepishly. “Sorry, it's one of my favorite songs.”

Spot gave him a genuine smile. “It's cool, but let's get back to cleaning, yeah?” Race nodded. Spot wasn't sure what had happened there, but from that point on he seemed to see Race in a new light.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that an odd sequence of events transpired. It was the weekend, so naturally Race was going to be staying up later than normal. That's just how he worked. Race knew Spot had work the next day though, so he didn't know why Spot stayed out in the lounge area with him until one in the morning. By the time they went back to their own rooms, Spot looked like he could pass out standing up. Race was then woken up the next morning by Spot’s alarm. It wasn't the first time, so he rolled over to go back to sleep and waited for Spot to get up and turn it off. He realized after a minute that Spot wasn't getting up. Race groaned and got up before making his way over to Spot’s room. Normally Race would knock, but considering his blaring alarm couldn't wake him up, he doubted a knock would. He walked into Spot’s room and saw him sleeping soundly, hugging his pillow. Race let out a silent chuckle before shaking Spot’s shoulder slightly. The little bit of touch was enough to stir Spot from his sleep. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked a little before looking up at Race, confused.

Race sighed. “Your alarm woke me up asshole, get up. You have work.”

Spot glared up at him and reached to turn his alarm off before curling back up to go to sleep. Race shook his shoulder again a little and Spot groaned. “Go away.” He sounded like a child.

Race huffed. “Spot come on, you have work.” He reached to shake his shoulder a third time, and this time Spot grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into the bed with him. Race yelped as he fell. Spot then curled up to Race to go back to sleep and Race let out a laugh.

“Well this is something I never expected. Spot Conlon himself is a cuddler.” Spot responded with nothing more than a grunt. “Okay Spot but seriously, get up. If you get up and go to work I'll make your favorite for dinner tonight.” Spot groaned again but slowly sat up. Apparently bribery by food worked on him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. Fuck, he was cute. Race blushed at the thought and then jumped out of Spot’s bed. He left the room and let Spot get ready for the day. He probably wouldn't be getting back to sleep until after Spot left now, so he decided to go to the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. Spot walked out not too long after and poured himself a cup.

“Thanks.” 

Race raised his eyebrows. “No problem.” Race went back to his room after that, trying to get his still tired brain to figure out what exactly happened that morning.

As the weather got colder and winter arrived, Race immediately pulled out the Christmas decorations. Spot laughed when Race talked to him animatedly about the holiday and all of that. Race had been so excited, Spot hadn't minded helping him set up the decorations around the apartment. Race was sad they couldn't have a real tree, but he was glad they could have one at all. After the tree was set up and they started setting up other decorations, Race turned on a Christmas playlist on his phone and danced around to the Christmas classics as they decorated. Spot had fun watching him sway to the music and sing along. 

When the song Santa Baby came on, Spot laughed. “Really, Race?” 

Race's jaw dropped. “Okay one, I didn't make the playlist so don't judge me for the songs on it, and two, excuse you this is such a classic.” Race started singing along and he smirked as he made his way over to Spot. Spot raised an eyebrow as he got closer, but Race crossed all the way towards him and grabbed his hips. 

Spot fought off the blush threatening to creep onto his face. “Race, what are you doing?” Race started swaying to the music again and tried to make Spot do the same.

Race huffed. “Dance with me, asshole. Come on, it's Christmas!”

Spot rolled his eyes. “It's December ninth.”

“Close enough!” Race kept swaying, and finally Spot sighed and gave in, swaying along with him. Race beamed, and then he continued singing along. Race moved them all around the room, around the couch, into the kitchen, and back out again. He tried spinning him once but it didn't really work and they ended up just giggling. When the song ended, they landed under the mistletoe Race insisted they put up. Race wiggled his eyebrows at Spot. Spot just laughed and pushed him away, hiding the small blush that was starting to creep it's way onto his cheeks. Spot never blushed, what was Race doing to him? They finished setting up decorations, and the whole time they both had huge smiles on their faces.

Colder weather also meant warmer clothes. Race had almost only seen Spot in sleeveless shirts, even his work shirt was a tank top. When it first hit Autumn he assumed he'd wear at least short sleeves, but he hadn't yet. Which is why, seeing Spot suddenly leave his room one cold December morning in a huge oversized sweater, Race almost choked on his hot chocolate. He looked _really_ cute. Race was almost shocked. It was so weird not seeing him in something sleeveless, but to go from sleeveless to a huge sweater was a big jump and Race was currently trying to process it. He made himself some coffee and made his way to the couch that Race was sitting on. Race decided to tease Spot a little, because why not?

“So, tough-guy Spot Conlon wears huge oversized sweaters in the winter, huh?”

Spot glared at him. “It's warm and comfortable, you got a problem?”

Race smirked. “No problem, you look adorable.” He said it in a joking tone, but he was being truthful. Spot looked adorable and _wow Race was gay_. Despite his joking tone, Spot still smiled at Race's comment.

When Spot set things up with Jack to have Race as his roommate, he figured it would be fine. He didn't expect that he'd end up falling for the guy. He'd talked to him a few times before and nothing sparked between the two of them. In the beginning he just found Race a little annoying, but after being around him more all of the things he found annoying just became really cute. He also noticed just how attractive Race was. Yeah, Spot was not expecting to fall for his loudmouth of a roommate, and he wasn't sure exactly what to do. He decided he'd ignore it, hide it, at least he'd try. It seemed he wasn't very good at hiding it, because Jack seemed to notice something when he was over and hanging out with Spot and Race one day. They'd just been hanging out in the lounge area, Spot and Jack on the couch and Race sitting in a recliner off to the side. They were just hanging out, joking around, and Race offered to get them all drinks if they wanted. When he went to the kitchen, Spot stared after him. He hadn't realized until Jack tapped his shoulder.

“Hey, do you have a thing for Race?” He kept his voice low, to keep Race from hearing.

Spot felt his cheeks heat up involuntarily. “What? No. What makes you think that?”

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirk. “Well you're smiling a hell of a lot more than I've probably ever seen you smile, and I just caught you staring after him when he went to the kitchen with a lovesick look in your eye.”

Spot sighed. “Okay, fine. Maybe I have a bit of a thing for him. A very small thing. Tiny.”

Jack laughed at him. “Dude, ask him out.”

Spot’s eyes widened. “What?”

Jack crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. “I said, ask him out. I think you'll get a satisfactory answer.”

Spot worried his lip between his teeth. “Do you really think I should? I mean, we have a good thing going already and I don't want to ruin that.”

Jack sighed heavily. “Spot, come on. Trust me this once. Ask him out. I'm sure he likes you back.”

Spot rolled his eyes. “You can't be sure of that.”

But Jack could be sure of that, because not too long before Race had come to him, panicking. He liked Spot, and he was just a little terrified. He'd be fine if it wasn't Spot _fucking_ Conlon, his roommate. Spot’s sort of known as being very aloof. He's known as someone who isn't very in tune with emotions. Race had spent a lot of time with him though, and he knew that wasn't true, but it still got to him. Not like he had a chance with him in the first place. Spot was absolutely gorgeous in so many ways, he'd never like Race. Race did the first thing he could think of. He called Jack. Jack was one of his best friends and was easier to go to when he had to talk about emotions or relationships than any of his other friends.

“What's up Race?” He picked up the phone. Thank God he wasn't busy.

Race sighed heavily. “Jack I'm gay and suffering.” 

Jack laughed. “What now dude?” 

Race pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “I like Spot.”

Jack didn't laugh this time. “Oh shit, really?”

Race groaned. “Yes, really! He's so fucking gorgeous and he's funny and interesting and God I'm so gay.”

Jack sighed. “Well dude, sounds like you're having a bit of a problem. Can you not just… tell him?”

Race scoffed. “Yeah sure, totally. Then I'd get brutally rejected and things would suck. I'd have to move out. I'd be homeless, Jack!”

Jack laughed. “Okay Race, that's a little over dramatic.”

“I've always had a thing for theatrics.”

Jack was quiet for a second before speaking up again. “Well Race, if you refuse to tell him I don't know how to help.”

“This is homophobia.”

Jack just laughed. “Race I gotta go, talk to you later?” 

“Fine.” Race hung up and flopped dramatically onto his bed.

After Spot had had his brief talk with Jack, he'd been trying to find a good time to ask Race out. He couldn't just come right out and say it randomly, that wouldn't work. He didn't know when would be a good time though, and he was beginning to lose confidence. One day, he'd just completely forgot about it before he realized he needed Race for something and knocked on his door. He didn't respond or come to the door at all, but Spot knew he was home. Spot knocked again, calling out to Race. When he once again didn't get a response, he grew concerned. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door, stating that he was coming in. What he saw made his heart sink into his stomach. Race was sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, and he was crying. Sobbing, really. He slowly walked over to his bed.

“Race… Race, what's wrong? Are you okay?” Race didn't respond, but he shook his head vigorously. 

Spot sighed. He wasn't entirely sure what to do. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Race took a deep breath, and let out another quiet sob before replying. “N-no. I don't- I don't need help.”

“I don't want to leave you alone here to cry, Race. Please. I want to help.”

Race looked up at Spot with his big blue eyes, red and puffy from crying. “Can you just maybe… hold me?” Race looked away from Spot again, seemingly embarrassed.

Spot nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He climbed onto the bed and he and Race situated themselves so Race was practically in his lap. He was a good few inches taller than Spot, but he looked so small in that moment. It broke Spot’s heart. Spot lightly rubbed his back and ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Race, who had been calming down a bit by now, shrugged. “I don't know, it's just how I get sometimes. It's stupid.”

Spot frowned. “Your emotions aren't stupid, Race. You can tell me, but you don't have to if you don't want to.”

Race took a deep breath. “Something happened today that reminded me of my mother and I- I started feeling worthless and unwanted again and I just… I couldn't handle it.” Race's mother. Spot didn't know exactly what happened in Race's past, but he knew he was raised by his aunt from age six and onward.

Spot kept running his fingers through Race’s hair. “Race, you are not worthless or unwanted at all. I don't know what happened with you and your mother, and I won't push you to tell me, but whatever she did was awful. You should never feel like that, you don't deserve it.” Race let out a humorless laugh. “Race, I mean it. Everyone of your friends love you, and I-” Spot stopped. This was the first time telling Race had crossed his mind all day. Could he do it now, though?

Race looked up at him, confused. “You what? You didn't finish your thought.”

Spot took a deep breath. Now or never. “I like you. A lot.” He didn't want to say much more in fear of saying too much. 

Race's eyebrows shot up in shock, but his face fell quickly. “You're just saying that because I'm upset.”

Spot furrowed his eyebrows. “Race, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I really like you, Race. You're funny, you're cute and amazingly attractive all at once which shouldn't be allowed, and... you're you.”

Race let a small smile cross his face. “But you're amazing. I'm like nothing compared to you.”

Spot smiled. “Race, you're everything.” Tears started forming in Race's eyes again, and he leaned in and placed a kiss on Spot’s lips. He kissed back right away.

Race pulled away from the kiss with a grin on his face. “Well this certainly was a series of events I didn't think would happen.” Race leaned his head on Spot’s chest.

Spot chuckled at him. “So, Racer, will you go out with me?”

Race laughed and lightly hit his chest. “Yes, Spotty, I would love to.” Spot rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he smiled, and placed a quick kiss to the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can come scream to me about Newsies or send me prompts over on my tumblr @bentylershook !!


End file.
